Echo
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Suaranya terus-menerus terngiang. Suara Akashi Seijuurou konstan menggema di benak Furihata Kouki. Suara Furihata Kouki tetap menggaung di hati Akashi Seijuurou. Warn: shounen-ai, kinda fluff, etc. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Fluffy lagi. XD**

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, fluff, cliché, typo(s). **

**.**

**Special backsound: Echo by SNSD**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.  
**

Secarik purnama di balik tirai jendela menunjukkan malam kian menua.

"_Kouki." _

Furihata berguling ke samping kiri.

"_Kouki." _

Furihata mengubah posisi tidurnya lagi dengan putaran ekstrim ke samping kanan.

"_Kouki." _

Akhirnya ia kembali ke posisi semula, terlentang menghadap langit-langit ruangan yang remang. Penerangan satu-satunya hanyalah secercah sinar purnama dari kisi-kisi jendela. Bahkan suara anjing chihuahua yang biasa menggonggong tengah malam tidak terdengar.

"_Kouki." _

Furihata menarik bantal untuk menutupi kepalanya. Berusaha memblokir suara yang terus terngiang dramatis menginvasi ruang pendengarannya. Berupaya membuat dunianya kakofoni dari segala getar yang memvibrasikan namanya dengan cara yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang menyaingi tik-tok jam wekernya.

"_Furihata … Kouki."_

"AAAARRGHH!"

Jeritan frustasi teredam bantal.

Suara Akashi Seijuuro konstan menggema di benak Furihata Kouki.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Echo**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

"**Echo in My Mind"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

"Aku tidak mau ikut, Kuroko—"

"—kau diminta mengawasiku dan Kagami-_kun_ supaya tidak berbuat aneh-aneh oleh_ Kantoku_."

"Ka-kalian bukan anak kecil yang harus kuawasi lagi. Kenapa tidak tolak permintaan _Kantoku _saja, sih?!"

"Oi, Furi, biasanya juga kau ikut kami ke reuni _Kiseki no Sedai_ juga tidak apa-apa."

"Kagami, aku mau pergi menemani Ibuku ke belanja pasar—"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi anak berbudi luhur, Furihata-_kun_?"

"—err, aku mau bermain dengan anjing Chihuahua tetangga. Dia menggonggong terus semalaman sampai kelelahan, mungkin sekarang dia radang tenggorokan, jadi—"

"—siapa peduli dengan Chihuahua tetanggamu, eh?"

"Tu-tunggu, ke-kenapa tidak gantikan aku dengan Fukuda atau Kawahara?!"

"Karena di antara kalian bertiga, hanya kau yang sering ikut menemaniku dan Kagami-_kun_ ke reuni _Kiseki no Sedai_."

"A-a-aku harus mengerjakan tu-tu-tugas sekolah. La-lagipula nanti ketika kalian reunian, aku ditinggal kesepian seorang diri!"

"Jangan berbohong. Kita kan sudah mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama. Kau senang mengobrol dengan Momoi-_san_ dan Kise-_kun_, bukan? Bahkan Akashi-_kun_ saja cukup sering berbicara denganmu."

"_Come on_! Kenapa kami harus menarikmu seperti orangtua membujuk anaknya yang mau bolos sekolah, Furihata?!"

"Lepaskan aku, Kuroko, Kagami!"

Seorang anak yang baru saja keluar dari restoran hidangan cepat saji itu menarik tangan sang ibu. "Mama, apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Wanita itu menggamit tangan putranya, menjauh dari keributan konyol di depan Maji Burger. "Mungkin mereka bertengkar merebutkan pacar."

"Tapi ketiga kakak-kakak itu lak-laki, Ma."

"Entahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kita pulang, Sayang!"

Selepas kepergian sepasang anak yang masih menoleh kebelakang memerhatikan tiga pemuda seolah mereka berakrobat dan bukannya memesan burger atau vanilla shake beserta sang ibu, seseorang datang—berganti menatapi trio Seirin itu dengan siratan gagal mengerti sirkumstansi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kasihan Kouki ditarik-tarik seperti robot mainan begitu, Tetsuya, Taiga."

Trio Seirin tersebut statis sejenak. Sebelum Furihata makin belingsatan mencoba melarikan diri. Kagami dan Kuroko terkejut, tak menyangka Furihata kerasukan kekuatan darimana untuk menyentak cengkeraman mereka. Meski aksinya amat luar biasa—layaknya anak akan diculik oleh gembong _muchikari_ lalu dijual ke pasar gelap namun berhasil meloloskan diri, Furihata terbelit tali sepatunya sendiri yang tidak diikat dengan benar. Langkahnya terjengkang, ini menyebabkannya tersusruk ke depan, pada presensi yang menginterupsi keributan trio Seirin dan sigap mengamankan Furihata dalam rengkuhannya sebelum mencumbu mesra bumi dengan wajah terlebih dahulu.

Furihata nyaris mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di muka publik, tepat di depan pintu masuk Maji Burger.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kouki?" Bibir Akashi tepat di telinga yang tertutupi surai kecoklatan.

Furihata menangis dalam hati, memaki-maki dirinya sendiri. Ruang pendengarannya mengadakan pesta meriah dalam hatinya yang berkhianat dari rasionalitas pikirannya, merayakan suara sang emperor yang mengalun memanggil namanya. Ini gila.

"A-aku … o-oke." Entah dapat kekuatan darimana Furihata dapat berdiri tegak lagi, menyembunyikan keruh mimik wajahnya yang memanas di balik serakan poni sewarna bumi.

Kerutan samar muncul di kening yang dihamburi helai-helai merah. Akashi tahu Furihata jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Furihata menghindari berpandangan dengannya bahkan gelagatnya saat ini jelas mengintensikan niatannya untuk kabur dari hadapan Akashi. Diliriknya penyebab Furihata nyaris terjatuh.

"Ikat tali sepatumu dengan benar, Kouki."

Furihata segera jatuh berlutut untuk mengikat tali sepatu serapi-rapinya. Perkataan Akashi adalah absolut. Tapi dia menuruti perkataan Akashi bukan karena absolutnya sang emperor, melainkan karena dia tidak mau Akashi bicara dengannya lantas memanggilnya lagi.

"Kau sudah makan, Kouki?"

Furihata tak sengaja mengikat jarinya sendiri ke sepatu. Nyaris saja ia memutuskan jari telunjuknya sendiri dengan simpul mati di tali sepatunya. Dia mengangguk cepat-cepat merespon pertanyaan Akashi, bibirnya komat-kamit menderas doa semoga ia bisa menemukan cara untuk lolos dari semua kegilaan ini yang menguras sisa-sisa kewarasan dalam dirinya.

"Kami bertiga belum makan," sergah Kagami. Dia mengibas-ibaskan tangan, "Seseorang membuat kami kerepotan sampai tidak sempat makan siang dulu sebelum pertemuan _Kiseki no Sedai_," katanya sinis.

"Tapi tujuan kita ke Maji Burger juga makan, Kagami-_kun_."

"Kau jarang makan. Apa coba kenyangnya minum Vanilla Shake saja, Kuroko?"

Sepasang manik heterokromik membuat duo cahaya-bayangan Seirin tersebut bungkam. Akashi melirik Furihata yang berjengit mendengar perkataan Kagami, "Oh. Benarkah begitu, Kouki?"

Tuhan, sayangilah hambamu, Furihata Kouki yang menderita jiwa-raga karena namanya berulang kali disebut Akashi.

"A-a-aku ma-makan di ru-rumah sa-saja—"

"Ayo kita masuk ke maji burger, Akashi-_kun_. Kise-_kun_ dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu."

Akashi mengulurkan tangan pada Furihata yang berkeringat parah hanya karena mengikat tali sepatu. "Kau ikut dengan kami, 'kan?"

Furihata bergeming menatapi uluran tangan tersebut. "Ta-tapi, masakan _Okaa-san_ di rumah nanti—"

"Kau tidak mau?"

Kesalahan Furihata saat itu adalah ia mendongak melihat ekspresi Akashi. Tampak kecewa karena kepengecutan dirinya yang ingin kabur hanya demi menyelamatkan sisa-sisa rasionalitas dan jantung malangnya, terlebih tatapan ekspetatif dari sepasang manik heterokromik.

_Orang ini benar-benar curang!_ Furihata menjeritkan distopianya dalam hati yang bergemuruh karena matanya terpaku pada sosok Akashi. Bagaimana bisa mantan _Kiseki no Sedai_ tersebut memasang ekspresi selangka itu dan membuat ulu hatinya ngilu karena merasa beruntung dapat melihatnya?

"A-a-aku—" Furihata menundukkan kepala, meraih tangan Akashi yang terulur dalam genggaman untuk membantunya bangun, mencaci dirinya lagi karena begitu mudahnya luluh, "—ma-mana bisa menolak—" _–mu. _

"Bagus. Kau harus ikut. Aku tidak begitu tahu menu makanan _junk-food_ seperti di Maji Burger. Beritahu aku, Kouki." Nada tersebut menitah absolut tak mau dibantah, Akashi menggamit tangan Furihata yang tertunduk penuh kekalahan masuk ke maji burger.

Kagami dan Kuroko ditinggal saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak luput menotis seringai modus Akashi saat melihat tingkah gelisah Furihata, ketidakmampuannya menolak perintah absolut emperor tersebut, serta ekspresi antagonis puas atas kemenangan karena sukses menggandeng Furihata tanpa penolakan berarti.

Sepasang cahaya dan bayangan tersebut bertukar _high-five_. Selamatlah mereka hari ini. Tidak ada petaka berupa gunting Akashi melayang karena mereka berhasil menyeret paksa Furihata untuk ikut reuni ini.

.

#~**~#

.

"Oi, Tetsu, kau bawa pengiring ini lagi? Apa kau dan _Bakagami_ benar-benar butuh _baby-sitter_, heh?"

"Daiki, jaga bicaramu."

Aomine bungkam. Di bawah meja, Midorima menendang kaki tannya. Aomine melotot garang, Midorima dengan gerakan mata—bulu mata—tajam dan gerak samar bibir mengisyaratkan bahwa hari ini Furihata turut hadir lagi di reuni mereka bukan semata karena disuruh mengawasi Kuroko dan Kagami, tentu Aomine dengan daya pikir lamban di luar basket tak mengerti maksudnya.

Kise yang tadi sedang sibuk bergosip dengan Momoi, menyapa dua pasang pemuda yang datang sembari membawa baki berisi pesanan masing-masing. Murasakibara hanya bergumam, ia bertukar pandangan kompetitif dengan Kagami. Hari ini Maji Burger akan kehabisan stok burger karena ada trio pemuda rakus yang punya nafsu berlebih terhadap burger restoran tersebut. Disinyalir rambut para pelaku penghabis burger berwarna biru gelap, merah gelap, dan ungu.

Momoi memekik riang dengan memeluk Kuroko. Kali ini Furihata tidak lagi memaki dalam hati betapa beruntungnya kawan bayangannya tersebut dipeluk oleh gadis seseksi manajer tim Too itu. Ia sedang khusyuk merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya diseret oleh Kuroko dan Kagami, kemudian luluh karena ekspresi langka seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang merenggut seluruh oksigen di paru-parunya. Disesapnya _Red Soda Float_ pesanannya dengan malas-malasan. Berhubung posisi duduknya kali ini di pinggir, persis sebelah Akashi, jauh dari temannya biasa mengobrol—Momoi dan Kise yang biasanya berbaik hati mengajaknya bercakap-cakap.

Furihata meraih sepotong kentang goreng, mengunyahnya perlahan. Dia jelas tidak bisa mengobrol dengan Murasakibara yang sedang berlomba menghabiskan burger dengan Kagami. Dia pun tidak berminat mengomentari kenapa Midorima membawa gitar padahal tidak bisa memainkan instrumen musik tersebut—pasti itu_ lucky item_-nya hari ini. Ia jelas tidak akan mengobrol dengan Aomine yang entah membicarakan apa dengan Kuroko ditimpali Kise dan Momoi.

Sempurna. Ia tersepi seorang diri.

Menghela napas panjang, ia memilih untuk meraih ponselnya. Membuka fitur aplikasi _game_, memutuskan untuk memainkan permainan musik bernama _Guitar Hero_ tanpa mengubah_ setting level Hard_ menjadi_ medium_ atau_ easy_ terlebih dulu. Furihata menggigit sedotannya, berjuang memainkan sebuah lagu dengan not-not balok melodi yang harus ia tuntaskan. Runtunan nada sumbang berkumandang dari ponselnya, jari-jari Furihata tak mampu mengikuti kecepatan _not-not_ di layar apalagi mengharmonisasikannya dengan pijitan pada _keypad _ponsel.

Akashi melirik pada Furihata yang dari tadi diam saja—tidak seperti biasanya. Menundukkan kepala, bibir yang memerah itu—Tuhan bimbinglah hambamu ini agar tidak gelap mata untuk melumatnya—sibuk bergumam entah apa. Menggeser sedikit pandangannya ke bawah, Akashi mengintip kegiatan pemuda di sampingnya—sedang memainkan permainan di ponselnya. Selintas pandang terlihat cukup mudah, walau Akashi tidak pernah memainkan aplikasi _game_ apapun selain catur atau shogi di ponselnya.

_**GAME OVER. **_

"Aaaargh." Furihata uring-uringan. Mendengus sebal, ia ngotot lagi memfokuskan diri untuk memenangkan _game_ tersebut. Fukuda saja jago memainkannya, Kawahara pun tidak kesusahan saat memainkannya—dua sahabatnya tersebut yang meng-_install game_ ini ke ponselnya. Berarti seharusnya dia juga pasti bisa. "Sekali lagi."

_**GAME OVER. **_

Melihat persistensi Furihata yang berjuang memenangkan game tersebut, Akashi menopang dagunya. Menikmati memerhatikan persona bertendensi pengecut itu ternyata bisa juga geram dan gemas demi meraih kemenangan. Ini sisi baru Furihata yang umum layaknya orang normal biasa yang baru Akashi ketahui. Mengingat orang-orang di sekitarnya orang luar biasa, Akashi tidak begitu mengetahui perilaku orang ordinari bagaimana.

_**GAME OVER. **_

Tapi mungkin, bila bukan Furihata, Akashi belum tentu mau memerhatikan orang tersebut dengan bibir mengurva enigmatis.

_**GAME OVER. **_

Furihata membenturkan kepala ke meja di sisi nampan berisi minuman dan kentang goreng. Jari-jemarinya keram menekan tuts-tuts ponsel hanya untuk menandingi _player computer_ di_ game Guitar Hero_. Dari konter Maji Burger yang terlihat agak sepi, ia menggeser kepalanya ke samping kanan. Mata coklatnya terbelalak lebar menemukan Akashi tengah menatapinya dengan senyuman geli merendahkan.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kau melihatku be-begitu?" Furihata menciut ketakutan, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik gelas karton soda merah miliknya.

"Kau kalah sudah empat kali."

Harga diri Furihata terluka parah. Dia menggerung lemah, mengiyakan kenyataan yang disebutkan Akashi.

"Pe-permainannya sangat susah." Furihata mencomot kentang goreng, menggilingnya dengan gigi lamat-lamat untuk menurunkan temperatur udara yang menggumuli pipinya.

"Kelihatannya tidak begitu sulit," kata Akashi tenang.

"K-kan bukan kau yang ma-main." Berikan skor seratus bagi keberanian Furihata menanggapi perkataan Akashi seperti ini—karena inilah yang akan _Kiseki no Sedai_ lakukan andai kata mereka punya papan bertuliskan angka seratus.

Tangan kiri Akashi tertadah. "Coba aku mainkan."

Furihata menggeser sedikit gelas sodanya, menemukan telunjuk Akashi bergerak seakan menantangnya. Entah kenapa dirinya cukup yakin Akashi tidak pernah memainkan _game_ orang-orang biasa seperti ini, dan mungkin tidak akan terbiasa. Diliputi hesitansi, ia menaruh ponselnya di telapak tangan Akashi. Berusaha tak menghiraukan denyar aneh di dasar perutnya ketika mereka melakukan kontak fisik.

Akashi mengoperasikan ponsel tersebut. Mengecek _setting_ di_ option game_ itu. "Kouki, ini_ setting_ levelnya _Hard_."

Furihata lekas menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia beringsut mendekati Akashi, turut melihat ponselnya. Dia mengeluh lagi. "Pantas saja, susahnya…" Diliriknya Akashi yang beralih meninggalkan _setting game_ menekan kolom _play_. "Ti-tidak diganti _e-easy_ saja levelnya?"

"Ini yang tadi kau mainkan. Aku bilang ini tidak begitu sulit, kalau kuganti levelnya sama saja aku menyalahi perkataanku sendiri," tanggap pemuda berambut merah yang memilih sebuah lagu_ rock up-beat_.

Mata emperor sungguh berguna mengikuti hujanan not-not balok, bersinkronisasi dengan jari-jemari yang biasanya handal memainkan bola basket untuk menekan _keypad_ ponsel Furihata. Melodi yang ritmis dan harmonis terdengar dari lubang _speaker_ ponsel tersebut.

Furihata tergemap, menggeser kepalanya sedikit lebih dekat pada Akashi, memerhatikan baik-baik bagaimana Akashi melibas habis satu lagu tersebut tanpa ada nada _miss_. Begitu selesai, ia terkejut melihat jumlah skor not-not baloknya nyaris mencapai perfeksi. Hanya ada beberapa nada yang sedikit terlambat ditekan tergolong kategori_ bad_. Selebihnya brilian. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat kagum oleh pemuda yang punya hobi memainkan shogi tersebut.

"Ka-kau sering memainkan game ini, A-Akashi?" tanya Furihata pelan.

Akashi memilih lagu berikutnya. _Game_ memang adiktif. Mengangkat kepala, membiarkan saja jarak wajah mereka yang kini begitu dekat dan dapat menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. "Tidak, pertama kalinya aku memainkan _game_ ini. Cukup menarik."

Sejenak Furihata tercenung. Pertama kali. Pertama kali. Pertama kali. Frasa tersebut bergema mengerikan menginvasi benak pemuda malang tersebut.

"Kouki?"

'_PERTAMA KALI, katanya?!'_

_Kiseki no Sedai_ yang sedang sibuk masing-masing terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Furihata beranjak dari kursinya dengan airmuka keruh nan lesu.

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Jadi, Furihata biasa ikut hang-out Kisedai. Terus Akashi juga baik-baik aja dengannya. Terjadilah **_**development feelings**_** seperti chapter 1 ini. **

**Ini fic fluff, kok. X") /lah terus Furi di atas kenapa dong/**

**Mampir juga ke fic saya yang lain, ya. ;D**

**.**

_**And see you latte~**_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Fluffy lagi. XD**

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, fluff, cliché, typo(s). **

**.**

**Special backsound: Echo by SNSD**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.  
**

Secercah purnama menyembul di balik gorden satin merah.

"_Akashi." _

Akashi menggelengkan kepala sekilas. Berusaha fokus pada buku yang dibaca.

"_Akashi?" _

Akashi menutup bukunya. Menyandarkan tubuh ke sofa yang diduduki.

"_Akashiii!" _

Akhirnya Akashi menyerah dan memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri ke ranjang megahnya, terlentang menghadap langit-langit ruangan yang dikeriyapi hening. Penerangan hanyalah secercah sinar purnama dari celah tirai dan jendela serta lampu bacanya. Bahkan suara jangkrik yang biasa meringkik tengah malam tidak bisa menulikannya dari suara itu.

"_Akashi…" _

Pemuda bersurai magenta itu menutupi indera pendengarannya dengan guling. Berupaya memblokir suara yang terus menggaung dramatis menginvasi ruang pendengarannya. Berusaha membuat dunianya hampa membisu dari segala getar yang memvibrasikan namanya dengan cara yang membuat jantungnya berdentam kencang menentang dentang jam klasik di kamar tidurnya.

"_Akashi ... Sei- … Se-Seijuurou."_

"…"

Hembus napas lelah terhela pada fabrik kain pembungkus guling, hampir diliputi desperasi.

Suara Furihata Kouki tetap menggema di hati Akashi Seijuurou.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction**_**, **

**.**

**Echo**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"**Echo in My Heart"**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan**

**#~**~#**

**.**

Sekali lagi, Kiseki no Sedai dikejutkan dengan Akashi yang kilat menangkap pergelangan tangan Furihata, menahan kepergiannya.

"Kouki, ada apa?"

Furihata menundukkan kepala. Pergelangan tangannya terasa kebas dan panas akibat radiasi kalor dari tangan hangat yang tadi begitu brilian menekan tombol-tombol ponselnya.

"Du-dunia tidak adil."

Akashi menggunakan kesempatan saat Furihata lengah dan tengah bergumam untuk menarik pemuda itu lagi kembali duduk di sisinya. Diabaikannya tatapan menjustifikasi Kuroko yang menyiratkan _apa-yang-kau-lakukan-pada-temanku-Akashi-kun_.

"Ada apa?" Midorima yang mewakili rasa penasaran para remaja lain di meja panjang tersebut.

Akashi melirik dingin. Memberi isyarat bagi yang lain untuk diam. "Kouki." Dan alisnya terangkat sebelah melihat Furihata makin dilingkupi desperasi. "Kenapa kau bilang dunia tidak adil?"

Pemuda bersurai kecoklatan itu menggigit bibirnya sesaat. Akashi memanggil namanya dengan suara lebih halus membuat dirinya sesak napas.

"Aku—" Furihata meragu. Menurutnya ia tidak perlu menjelaskan. Akashi seharusnya mengerti. Atau mungkin Akashi tidak akan mengerti karena dunia mereka begitu jauh berbeda. Tapi ini hal konyol. Alasannya yang merasa rendah diri seperti ini dan hendak pergi karena kewarasannya kian terguncang makin memotivasinya untuk hengkang dari reuni Kiseki no Sedai, atau tepatnya melupakan entitas penganut absolutisme ini.

Tepukan di punggung tangannya menyebabkan Furihata mengerling takut-takut pada Akashi yang ternyata menunggu jawabannya. Manik heterokromik menyorotkan bahwa ia ingin mendengar apapun yang Furihata hendak katakan. Pemain tim Seirin dengan nomor punggung dua belas itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya, melawan rasa takut untuk melisankan apapun yang bercokol di benaknya.

Selagi Furihata mengalami konflik batin dengan tatapan yang difokuskan pada saus kentang goreng, Akashi memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk mengutak-atik ponsel Furihata. Menyembunyikan seringainya yang membuat teman-teman gerombolan pelangi mengetahui modus operandinya.

"A-Akashi."

Panggilan dengan suara takut-takut itu. Akashi menahan intensi hati untuk menerjang pemuda malang ini, hanya agar suara itu tidak menginvasi kendali dirinya.

"Ya?"

"Aka- … —shi. Ngh—" _Akashi, bertahanlah dari desahan ini!_ "—ti-tidak jadi."

Berdecak pelan. Ini persis klimaks yang dibatalkan secara sepihak. "Bicara jangan setengah-setengah, Kouki."

Furihata berjengit ketakutan. Dia menarik-narik lemah pergelangan tangannya, tapi Akashi lebih kuat menahannya. "A-apa kau … sungguh-sungguh baru pertama kali ma-main _game_ tadi?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Aku selalu benar, karena itulah aku selalu menang. Perkataanku absolut."

Oh, kalimat antagonis khas sang emperor.

Tampang Furihata makin kuyu. Dia merebahkan kepalanya lagi di meja resto. "Ti-tidak adil … aku cukup sering memainkan _game _tadi sampai l_evel medium _tapi _game over_ terus saat mencoba _level hard_. Kenapa kau langsung bisa?"

Akashi mengerjapkan mata sekali. "Hanya itu?"

Furihata makin menekuk wajahnya atas respon datar Akashi. Dia membuang pandang pada sebukit burger nampan kedua Murasakibara. "Hanya itu?" repetisinya pilu, "tentu saja…"

Momoi yang melihat adegan tersebut menepuk dahinya. Dua orang di pojokan itu memang benar-benar kehidupan keduanya amat bersebrangan, seolah dari kasta elit tertinggi pada kasta orang biasa. Bersebrangan. Berjauhan. Terpisahkan. Terlebih paradigma masing-masing. Dia mencoba memberikan sinyal bagi Akashi bahwa dia tidak seharusnya merespon begitu—karena ini melukai orang biasa-biasa saja tanpa keistimewaan apapun seperti Furihata, tapi sayangnya atensi Akashi hanya tercurah pada pemuda yang masih meratapi nasib serta ketidakadilan dunia.

"Ada juga hal yang tidak aku bisa, Kouki," ujar Akashi berhati-hati.

Semua pasang telinga di meja tersebut menajamkan pendengaran baik-baik.

Furihata melirik Akashi tak percaya. "Be-benarkah? Apa?"

"Aku tak bisa kalah."

"HUUUU!" Semua kepala berguguran. Pemirsa Kiseki no Sedai kecewa dengan konfesi terjujur Akashi Seijuurou. Beberapa menahan diri untuk tidak melempar gumpalan tisu ke kepala bersurai magenta itu.

Akashi menghunjamkan tatapan intimidatif, dibalas oleh kawan-kawannya dengan protes naïf. Meja panjang tersebut rusuh—ramai—dengan perdebatan khas anak muda.

Furihata buang muka ke samping kiri, memunggungi Akashi. Harusnya ia bisa menebak Akashi akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia mendesah lelah. Dirinya dibuat susah oleh debar jantungnya sendiri—dan nadinya menghentak detakan karena Akashi masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Tapi ia tidak menepis tangan Akashi.

Sekali lagi, semua bersekutu ingin menjatuhkan Akashi dari rengkuhan Dewi Fortuna yang jatuh cinta padanya. Kiseki no Sedai sepakat untuk menggugurkan satu sama lain—karena semua membenci kekalahan dan haus akan kemenangan, dengan melakukan permainan sederhana.

Memutar pulpen. Orang yang ditunjuk oleh moncong pulpen adalah orang kalah. Dan orang yang kalah harus menerima sentilan, cubitan, ataupun jepretan maut dua jari. Semua mendapat keadilan setara kecuali Momoi yang notabene seorang perempuan—ia mendapat keistimewaan untuk menerima jatah hukuman setengah saja.

Kali ini mereka berdebat siapa yang harus memutar. Akhirnya, satu-satunya gadis dalam perkumpulan pemuda itu menengahi mereka dengan mengeksekusi semua menggunakan jan-ken-pon. Orang yang menang akan mendapat kehormatan untuk memutar pulpen tersebut.

Furihata tidak ikut dalam permainan konyol tersebut. Dia masih sibuk meratapi ketidakadilan dunia. Masih tidak menepis pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Akashi di bawah meja saji.

"AARRGHH!"

Akashi menyeringai, mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya. Gunting mengalahkan semua peserta suit gunting-batu-kertas. Gunting, _pose VICTORY_. Para pemuda seketika tampak keki. Beberapa sudah komat-kamit berdoa agar Akashi tidak memutar pulpen ke arah mereka.

Tentunya, non-ekspresi Akashi yang lamat-lamat memainkan pulpen sebelum diputar membuat para remaja lain gemas dibuatnya. Ia menikmati membuat orang lain menderita, atau bisa menggamit Furihata, entahlah. Hanya Akashi yang tahu.

Pemuda bersurai magenta itu memutar bolpoin hitam pinjaman Momoi. Berputar. Berputar. Putaran kian lambat. Orang-orang di meja panjang bersorak heboh, seseorang mengerang keras-keras.

"KENAPA AKU YANG HARUS SIAL PERTAMA KALI—SSU?!" Kise tidak sempat ambil langkah seribu. Aomine dan Momoi menahannya di tempat.

"Ryouta, bersiaplah."

"AAAMPUUN!" Kise menggeliat heboh melihat Akashi dengan jari mengimitasi gunting, hanya dengan dua jari, DUA JARI, siap memukul lengannya—Momoi berbaik hati menggulung lengan kemeja seragam Kaijo-nya.

Akashi yang pertama. Aomine, Kagami, dan Midorima sekaligus mendaratkan jepretan maut dengan satu jari telunjuuk. Ketiganya tentu bahagia bisa membuli Kise yang berkicau karena nasib naasnya. Murasakibara yang terlalu malas tidak menyentilnya keras-keras. Cubitan Momoi tidak terlalu keras pada punggung tangannya—karena Momoi kasihan pada Kise.

"…Kurokocchi, kau malaikat utusan Tuhan—"

"Maafkan aku, Kise-_kun_." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Suka cita dirinya mendaratkan satu pukulan maut dengan satu jari telunjuk pada permukaan punggung tangan Kise.

"KUROKOCCHI, HATIKU YANG TERLUKAAA!" Kise menangis dengan derai airmata penuh duka. "Sudah semua, 'kan? Lihat saja, aku akan balas dendaaaam!"

"Furihata-_kun_ belum," jawab Kuroko mengingatkan.

Serentah seluruh kepala menoleh pada Furihata yang balas menengok pada mereka—karena mendengar seseorang yang bukan Akashi menyebut-nyebut namanya.

"Dia kan tadi tidak ikut sui—awh!" Aomine meringis pedih ketika rusuknya disikut maut oleh sahabatnya tersayang. "Satsuki!"

"Err—" Sepasang mata coklat itu nyalang mengedar pandang, "—aku tidak ikut-ikutan."

"Lakukan saja, Furihata! Kise tidak akan mati walau kau menjepretnya dengan seribu tenaga kuda." Kagami mengompori.

"Kagamicchi, kau kejaaaam-ssu!"

"Ayo buat Kise-_chin_ menangis lagi~" Murasakibara bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil.

Aomine menempeleng kepala pirang yang duduk di antaranya dan Momoi. "Tsk. Kalau kau tidak mau, sini biar aku yang menjepret Kise lagi!"

"Astaga, Aominecchi, Murasakicchi, kalian tega sekali padaku…"

"Jangan buang waktu. Cepat lakukan." Midorima turut memanasi situasi. "Bukan berarti aku menyukai kekonyolan permainan ini."

"Akan lebih menyenangkan melihat kau juga ikut bermain bersama kami dan menyaksikan Kise-_kun_ dibuli, Furihata-_kun._" Kuroko melempar senyum tipis pada Furihata.

"Kau suka permainan ini karena kau bisa memukulku, Midorimacchi! Ya Tuhan, Kurokocchi … kemana perginya sosok malaikat yang biasa beramah-tamah padakuuuu?!"

"Kau delusional, Kise-_kun_."

"Ukhuhuhuhu. Momocchi, kau tidak jahat seperti orang-orang menyebalkan ini, 'kan?!"

Momoi yang menahan Kise mengeluh, "Duh, jangan banyak bergerak, Kicchan. Tidak apa, toh sakitnya hanya seperti dicubit semut, bukan?"

"DICUBIT SEMUT? AKU DIANIAYA!"

Furihata tampak bimbang. Kise masih berupaya meronta-ronta untuk kabur, terlihat punggung tangannya memerah hasil cetakan tangan-tangan ahli pemain basket. Ia terkejut ketika Akashi mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, menyentuh satu jarinya, menyiapkan sebagai ancang-ancang untuk memukul Kise.

"Berhenti teriak-teriak kekanakan seperti gadis akan di-_sekuhara_ begitu, Ryouta." Akashi merespon tenang rajukan Kise.

"Kalian memang men-_sekuhara_ kulit mulus seorang model perjaka—!"

"—lakukan, Kouki."

"Ta-tapi, kasihan ta-tangan sudah merah-merah begitu. Pasti sakit."

"Kouki, perkataanku?"

Furihata merinding hebat ketika satu jari Akashi membelai telunjuk tangannya. Ia bergumam, "A-absolut." Dia tidak akan bisa membantah titah sang emperor. Ditatapnya Kise dengan sorot mata penyesalahan. "Ma-maafkan aku." Dipukulnya tangan Kise dengan satu jari telunjuk bergetar yang tadi dielus Akashi.

"Pukulanmu payah sekali," gerutu Aomine, "harusnya keras-keras saja kau memukulnya."

"Furihata_-kun_, kau sungguh baik hati!" Kise menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja.

Akashi langsung menerbitkan niatan bila ia memutar pulpen lagi, akan ditargetkan lagi pada Kise sehingga ia bisa memukul lagi dengan dua jari.

Kise yang sarat dendam kemuat, bernafsu memutar si bolpoin. Moncong pulpen berputar. Putaran kian lambat, menunjuk lurus pada Furihata yang melongo tak mengerti. Semua lantas tertegun, lambat-lambat melirik Akashi.

Sedepa jeda.

"Aaah … aku sial sekali, huh?" Furihata justru terlalu pasrah seperti orang biasa yang nyawanya akan ditikam. Ia menggulung kedua lengan bajunya. Komat-kamit memanjatkan doa lagi dengan harapan semoga pukulan satu jari mereka tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan.

Akashi bergeming.

"Maafkan akuuuu, Furihata-_kun_!" Kise yang paling menyesal di antara yang lain. Diraihnya tangan Furihata. Ia memukul pelan punggung tangan pemuda sial tersebut.

Furihata hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak lari dari gejolak rasa takut dan sakit yang meluap-luap. Momoi turut mencubit punggung tangannya. Diikuti para pemuda lain mendaratkan pukulan yang tak tanggung-tanggung serupa seperti Kise di tangannya.

Mata berpupil semungil pucuk pinus itu berkaca-kaca. Dia menolak mengaduh kesakitan. Menegarkan diri atas cobaan hidup yang terjadi. Diusap-usapnya punggung tangannya yang memerah. Diliriknya Akashi yang masih statis, orang terakhir yang belum menyakitinya.

"A- … Akashi?" Furihata memanggilnya ragu.

Tentu selain Furihata, hampir semua menyangsikan kesanggupan Akashi menyakiti pemuda yang tertimpa sial menjadi korban permainan naïf mereka. Pula mereka membuat catatan mental untuk nanti ketika keluar dari Maji Burger agar segera lari sebelum Akashi sempat menjatuhkan hukumannya, siksaan Akashi sangat pedih. Percayalah.

Mungkin hanya Kuroko yang cukup observatif menelisik kecamuk emosi di balik wajah non-ekspresi. Bahwa mungkin dunia memang tidak adil. Orang-orang ingin merempuk Akashi supaya lungser dari kemenangan di segala sektor, justru malah memakan korban orang biasa tak bersalah macam Furihata.

Meja yang dihuni Kiseki no Sedai mati suri untuk sesaat.

"Akashi?"

Akashi berdeham, menghilangkan apapun itu ganjalan yang mencekat kerongkongannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya, gestur siap untuk menyentil kening yang diseraki poni sewarna bumi.

'_Oh, Akashi melakukannya!'_ batin mereka syok.

Furihata memejamkan mata. Disiapkannya hunjaman rasa sakit yang akan diberikan Akashi padanya. Sentilan pelan mendarat di keningnya. Furihata membuka mata, menatap bingung pada pemuda yang konsideratif untuk menyentilnya. Ia menyapukan jari-jemari di dahinya.

"A-Akashi?"

Siapapun yang ada di sana saat ini, jelas tidak mengerti pengaruh suara ketakutan Furihata yang menggema merasuki seluk-beluk nurani manusiawi Akashi.

"CURAAANG! TADI KAU BENGIS SEKALI MEMUKULKU, AKASHICCHI!" protes Kise

"Putar pulpennya, Kouki."

"Akashicchiii!"

"Diam, Kise! Kau berisik." Midorima mendengus kesal.

Furihata tak memahami ketenangan Akashi yang terasa absurd baginya. Tapi mengamati hal ini, Furihata cukup peka bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuat Akashi menilai bahwa tidak seharusnya ia menyiksa dirinya yang tak mengerti situasi. Secara refleks impulsif sudut-sudut bibirnya mengulas senyum.

Akashi tertegun melihat senyum pertama Furihata hari ini. Bukan senyum manis ala Momoi, bukan seringai seksi mengerikan seperti Aomine, bukan lengkung tipis meniru Kuroko, bukan senyum menawan Kise, bukan senyum malas-malasan Murasakibara, bukan lekukan untuk menutupi sisi Tsundere layaknya Midorima, bukan cengiran lebar persis Kagami.

Senyum sederhana, tapi menghangatkan hati yang melihatnya.

Merasa sedikit lebih baik, Furihata meraih bolpoin untuk memutarnya. Putaran asal belaka. Nistanya itu moncong pulpen menunjuk Akashi Seijuurou.

"_BANZAAAIII!" _

"_HALLELUYAH!"_

Kegaduhan meledak di meja panjang yang terisi anak-anak muda masih dengan emosi labil tersebut. Pas sekali huru-hara euforia kemenangan ini dengan speaker di Maji Burger yang mengumandangkan lagu _We are the Champion_. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah bertukar _highfive_, atau joget labil sambil mengulus ujung jari masing-masing, menyeringai iblis pada "_orang kalah_" yang masih statis.

"Akashi, ma-maafkan aku…" Furihata siap dengan tikaman gunting yang akan mencungkil matanya. Siapa tahu tangannya benar-benar membawa kesialan. Dia tidak bermaksud menjatuhkan Akashi padahal orang yang duduk di sebelahnya berbaik hati tidak menyentilnya keras-keras.

Akashi mengerjapkan mata sekali. Ia mencerna situasi. Didengarnya Furihata memelas menggumamkan maaf, maka dia melirik individu yang menjerumuskannya pada kekalahan. Matanya menemukan sosok orang yang suaranya itu terngiang di benak selalu, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat, manik solid kolong buminya diselami air, menatapnya sarat perasaan bersalah. Belum lagi bibir yang konstan merepetisi nama marganya bagai mantra—ah.

Menekan sudut-sudut bibir yang berkedut, Akashi menggulung lengan bajunya. Menyodorkannya pada teman-temannya. Matanya mengintensi determinasi bahwa ia tidak akan gentar hanya dengan pukulan satu atau dua jari dari teman-temannya.

Satu jari. Rasa panas menjalar di jari-jari pemuda berambut merah. "Aka-_chin_, maaf tapi tidak maaf."

Berikutnya. Tiga jari ganas sekaligus menjepret punggung tangan salah satu siswa terbaik Rakuzan tersebut. "RASAKAN INI, AKASHI!"

_**PLAK! **_

"Ini pembalasan dendam dariku karena ketidakadilanmu, Akashicchi!" Kise menggunakan dua jari untuk menggeplak punggung tangan kiri Akashi.

Kuroko dan Momoi bertukar pandang kompak. Keduanya mencubit tangan mantan kapten yang dihormatinya tersebut.

Akashi membiarkan hawa panas dari rasa sakit yang memecut punggung tangan dan jari-jarinya. Dia menyeringai antagonis yang membuat tawa kemenangan teman-temannya surut. "Ini tidak seberapa."

Mereka saling berpandangan. Tergelak karena mengetahui ruam-ruam merah menodai tangan entitas terlingkup perfeksi arogansi. Akashi mengangkat anak-anak helai yang menyeraki keningnya, menghadapkannya pada Furihata. "Giliranmu, Kouki."

"SENTIL DIA SEPENUH TENAGA, FURIHATA!" Aksi mengompori ini jelas takkan memengaruhi Furihata yang kelihatan memilih untuk memakan semua saus pedas di Maji Burger daripada harus menyentil Akashi.

"Err, a-aku … maaf … aku ti-tidak … tidak, tidak, tidak bisa!" Furihata menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. Sekaligus untuk menyembunyikan pulasan warna lain di wajahnya ketika melihat wajah Akashi terekspos jelas.

"Jangan pengecut begitu, Furi. LA-KU-KAN!" Kagami menggebrak meja saking penuh semangatnya untuk mengompori Furihata.

"Tidak usah takut. Aku akan mengamankanmu bila Akashi-_kun_ nanti mencoba membunuhmu jika kau menyentilnya terlaul keras," Kuroko idem dengan Kagami.

Furihata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram serat celana yang dikenakan. Tangan kanan terangkat kendati bergetar seperti diterpa gempa bumi berskala ritcher tinggi, mendekat untuk menyentil dahi di balik serakan surai magenta.

"A-Akashi, ma-maaf—"

"Oooh~ dia berdarah~" Murasakibara menunjuk sudut bibir Furihata yang duduk di hadapannya.

"—sssh." Akashi menurunkan tangan dari dahinya untuk menggenggam tangan Furihata yang bergetar hebat. Helai-helai merahnya kembali jatuh membingkai wajahnya lagi. Dilepaskannya pergelangan tangan pemuda biasa itu untuk meraih tisu lantas mengusap pelan sudut bibir yang dialiri likuid merah. Furihata menggigit bibirnya terlalu kuat sampai terluka. "Sudahlah. Tenang, Kouki."

"Kau sebegitunya menyukai Akashi, eh, chihua—SATSUKI, SAKIT!" Aomine membentak sahabatnya yang semena-mena menginjak kakinya di bawah meja.

"DAI-_CHAN_ GAGAL PEKA." Momoi balas menukas sebal.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mewakili Furihata-_kun_ untuk memukul Akashicchi?" Senyum cerah-ceria Kise menghembuskan feromonnya sampai ke meja konter—pelayan perempuan restoran tempat mereka reuni ini histeris dibuatnya.

"Di saat seperti ini kau masih berpikir untuk balas dendam, _Baka _Kise?" Midorima tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pemuda pirang tersebut.

Kagami menyeruput colanya. "Aku juga tidak keberatan kalau Furihata bersedia aku mewakilinya untuk menjepret Akashi lagi."

Kuroko sempat saling berpandangan dengan Murasakibara yang kembali fokus menyantap burgernya seolah tak ada kejadian apapun. Sang bayangan makin gagal mengerti dengan tingkah Kiseki no Sedai yang berpretensi tidak menotis atensi Akashi hanya terpusat pada Furihata. Berlagak cuek mungkin lebih baik, toh mengetahui tabiat Furihata yang biasa-biasa saja, orang itu bisa mati di tempat kalau mereka malah memerhatikannya dan menggoda Akashi yang terlalu perhatian padanya.

Di sudut meja panjang, Akashi membersihkan sudut bibir yang terluka dengan gumpalan tisu. Furihata menggeser kepalanya karena merasa tidak nyaman.

"Jangan banyak bergerak. Kau menyusahkanku membersihkan darah, Kouki," kata Akashi—dengan nada suara meneror ancaman.

Furihata bersungut muram. "Se-serpihan tisunya tertinggal di bibirku. Ra-rasanya tidak enak."

"Kouki, diam."Akashi bersikap dingin. Ditaruhnya tisu ke atas nampan saji. Jari-jemarinya terangkat menyentuh bibir Furihata untuk membersihkan darahnya.

Furihata berjengit. Saraf-saraf di bibir yang begitu sensitif laksana tersengat listrik dinamis bertegangan tinggi, menjalarkan sensasi yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Nadinya berdetak menandingi bising kendaraan sampai ia khawatir Akashi bisa merasakannya—karena tangannya sedang digenggam Akashi.

Menyadari pemuda di hadapannya tiba-tiba diam, Akashi memandangnya heran. Ditemukannya mata solid kolong langit terpaku lurus pada dirinya. Sejenak mereka bersitatap seolah dunia membisu dan hanya keduanya yang eksis. Akashi statis dengan pandangannya meredup menatapi bibir yang harusnya disentuh bukan dengan jarinya, melainkan dengan bibir—

"Hm." Midorima berdeham canggung menghancurkan segalanya. Kise berjuang menahan Momoi untuk tidak mengamuk mencakar kawan tsundere mereka yang sebenarnya hanya berbaik hati menyodorkan tisu bersih pada Akashi, namun menghancurkan momen kapten mereka dengan presensi bertendensi pengecut. "Pa-pakai ini saja. Aku hanya kebetulan menemukan yang bersih."

Furihata memalingkan wajah ke samping. Akashi tetap tenang meraih tisu dari Midorima dan mengucap terima kasih, lanjut membersihkan bibir memerah pasiennya dengan jari sendiri seolah tidak terjadi perubahan berarti. Semua kembali sok sibuk masing-masing meski sudut-sudut mata mereka mematut dua entitas tersebut.

"A-Akashi." Furihata memasung tatapannya pada burger yang tersisa di nampan Murasakibara di hadapannya.

"Apa?"

"Ma-maaf."

"Bukan salahmu." Akashi mengedikkan bahu secara kasual. "Tapi kau masih berhutang padaku, kau belum menyelesaikan permainan."

"Ta-tapi, aku ti-tidak bi-bisa—"

"—kalau kau tidak bisa menyakitiku—" Akashi menyembunyikan seringai puasnya dengan menenggak _mocha float_ yang tersisa di gelas kartonnya, "—kalau begitu ganti dengan hal lain saja."

"Se-seperti a-apa?" Furihata mengerling pemuda di sampingnya takut-takut.

Akashi balas meliriknya, enigmatis. "Kau ingin tahu?"

Anggukan kaku sekali. Furihata mengerti Akashi bukan tipikal entitas yang akan membiarkan permainan begitu saja tanpa dituntaskan.

Akashi menggeser bibirnya hingga tepat di telinga kanan Furihata, menyambit indera pendengaran pemuda malang tersebut yang tidak sempat melarikan diri karena posisi kedekatan ekstrim mereka dengan napas panasnya. Inilah balas dendamnya pada Furihata yang suaranya selalu terngiang di benaknya.

Tak ada lagi yang terdengar selain suara membelai-belai telinganya. Furihata lemas tak berdaya dibuatnya.

"—kau akan tahu nanti, Kouki." Bisikan rendah yang dalam. "Kau harus menurut karena perkataanku absolut."

Furihata Kouki yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur lagi sepanjang malam seperti kemarin karena suara seksi Akashi Seijuurou.

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Saya minta maaf fic Echo ini ngalor update-nya dibandingkan dua fic yang lain. Orz soalnya kelupaan buat di-upload doc-nya. Nggak nyangka, fic yang paling gaje ini malah paling banyak apresiasinya. Padahal Colorful Reflection juga fluffy, lebih dari ini malah. Kihihi. **

**Mampir juga ke fic saya yang lain, ya. ;D**

**.**

_**And see you latte~**_

**.**

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
